


Dressing Room Hero

by Sinistretoile



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Dressing Room Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Chris's girlfriend loves him in his costume for the play. A LOT.





	Dressing Room Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the promo shots of Chris Evans in his costume uniform for Lobby Hero. This is just shameless smutty smut.

She wasn’t sure what she liked more, the dark hair on him or the uniform. Both, both were good. She sat on the couch in his dressing room staring blatantly at him as he looked in the mirror. Her lips parted, tongue rolling over the bottom one. Her irises were gone, thinned out by lust blown pupils. She silently thanked the universe for wearing a skirt today.  
“You’re quiet. Is it that bad? What do you think?” Chris finally looked at her reflection over his shoulder in the mirror. He sucked in his cheeks slightly and clenched his jaw to accent his cheekbones more. His eyebrows shot into his hair line as she bit her lip and uncurled herself from the couch. “Baby?”  
“I think this play is gonna do two things. Kill me and increase our sex life.” They already had quite a bit of sex so that statement pulled a bark of a laugh from him. Only one though. He turned away from the mirror, watching as she reached up under her skirt and tugged her panties down, dropping them on the coffee table. His eyes darkened as she pulled the sweater over her head and dropped it to the floor.  
Her lips crashed into his, their tongues meeting in an eager tangle. He moaned as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, his hands resting on her waist. His hands moved to her ass and grabbed both cheeks firmly, pulling her against him so she could feel him getting hard. “You got a uniform kink?”  
“I think nearly every woman does. But yes.” She grinned against his lips. “Especially when it’s you in the uniform.”  
“How about you show me how much you love it?” She reached between them and gripped his dick in the black slacks. He grunted, gripping her ass tighter. She stroked him through the fabric. His hot breath fell against her throat and collarbone as he dropped his head forward. “Fuck, baby.”  
She slowly sunk to a crouch, spreading her knees wide. Her hands smoothed down his chest in the crisp black shirt to grip his waistband. His fingers threaded through her hair, pushing it back from her face as she unbuckled his belt. He bit his bottom lip as she palmed him through the slacks, unbuttoning then unzipping his fly. She looked up at him, reaching into his boxer briefs and pulled out his cock.  
She sucked the head of his cock between her lips, sucking it like the lemon after a tequila shot. He hissed, closing his fingers in her hair to ground himself. She sucked open mouth kisses down his throbbing cock, tugging the slacks and boxers down to free his balls so she could suckle them.  
“Fuck…that feels…so fucking good, baby.” His fingers flexed in her hair. She drew her tongue in flat stripe up the sensitive vein on the underside of his cock before she devoured him. Licking and sucking in earnest, she bobbed on up and down on his cock, gripping onto his thighs for support. “Fuck, baby. You look so fucking good with my cock in your mouth." Her fingers pressed into his thighs as she put more effort into it, hollowing her cheeks as she sucked him off. Her little moans vibrated through him.  
Chris laughed breathlessly, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back for a moment. He licked his lips. “Play with your pussy, baby girl. Get her all nice and wet for me.” One of her hands dropped away from his thigh to rub along her wet slit. His grip tightened on her hair as he gazed down at her, his chest heaving as he asked silent permission. She swallowed and squeezed his thigh. He took that as yes and began to thrust, holding her in place with his hands in her hair as she fucked her mouth. The pressure built but he wanted to finish inside of her, not down her throat. With a strained groan, he pulled his cock from between her lips and tilted her head up. She smiled and he smiled back. “Fuck, I love you. Up.”  
She popped up to stand and he urged her back against the dressing table. She perched on the ledge, opening her legs wide. He nestled between them, teasing his cock head between her wet pussy lips. “Please don’t tease, Chris. I need you.”  
“I got you, baby.” He gripped her hip with bruising force as he slowly pushed inside her, stretching her open around his thick cock. She held onto him, clinging to him as she pressed her face into the crook of his neck. Her whimpering moans were muffled by flesh in her mouth. Her nails pricked his scalp. He tried to go slow but her body’s reactions to him drove him wild.  
His name and ‘oh fuck’ became a chant. An incantation as his snapping hips drove her higher and higher. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling them tighter together. His arm wrapped around her lower back, his other arm across her shoulders. The lace of her bra rubbed her nipples roughly against the fabric of his shirt. He panted against her ear, grunting with each thrust.  
“Fuck me, you feel so fucking good. You gonna cum for me, baby?”  
“Uh-huh!” She scrunched her face up, whimpering into his neck. “So close, Chris.”  
“Tell me what you need.” Her nails dug into the fabric of his shirt, feeling his muscles flex with each other powerful thrust. He worked a hand between them. Her hips bucked the moment he brushed her clit. His lush lips curled into a smirk. “Is that what you need, my baby?”  
“Yes, baby, oh fuck, please, please I’m so close.” Her breathless, whimpering moans made me growl. His fingers teased her clit until she bit down on him, digging her nails in as she came. Her body shook with her release. But his fingers didn’t stop, neither did he. The pressure built in his legs and back and he began to shake, but the sounds she made and the way she clung to him made him want to last as long as he could.  
“Cum with me.” He swallowed, pressing his forehead to hers. “Cum with me, baby. One more time. I know you can.” He braced his hand on the wall behind her, pressing his fingertips into its surface. “One more, baby.” Her legs trembled, wrapped around his waist. “Fuck, I can’t- I can’t stop.” He kissed her sloppily as he started to cum. His open mouth rested against hers. His hips slowed but his fingers didn’t stop. He still wanted one more from her, to feel her clench around him.  
Chris continued to rub her clit, kissing her slowly as he lazily stroked his softening cock in and out of her. She whimpered then she gasped. “Oh fuck, oh Chris, fuck fuck fuck, I’m cumming.” He grunted as she clenched around his sensitive cock, milking him as she came. He dropped into the closest chair, pulling her with him onto his lap. They held each other, breathing heavily and kissing sweaty skin. “So do you get to keep the uniform?” He burst out laughing.  
“I think that can be arranged.”


End file.
